


A Quick Recap

by not nullbubby (NullBubby)



Series: adventures of dan the hot dog man [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/not%20nullbubby
Summary: Just a short lil' summary of recent events.
Series: adventures of dan the hot dog man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652671
Kudos: 1





	A Quick Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I made this because I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶e̶l̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ I was looking back at Accessed and realized that it was kinda long and also kinda iffy. There's no way I was gonna go and rewrite that whole thing, so here's a shorter explanation of that whole affair.
> 
> how the fric do you get strikethough text thats actually in the right font

_ i cant even be bothered to check how long its been  _

_ Between worlds _

_ So in the case that I want to look back at this whole adventure over the past week but I don’t want to look at 9 or something different entries, I’ll just summarize the whole journey here. Oh boy, this is going to be quite the hefty entry. _

_ Starting off, last I remember before entering this world was being in my “normal” life. If that isn’t obvious enough to you, future me, then that’s me living like I was before this whole incident. Anyways, from what I recall, nothing major happened at school, so I came and got back home without much of any problems. So doing what I do normally, I went over and got out my laptop and got playing. Then a buncha hours later I went to bed. And that’s where the regular stuff ends. _

_ So I go to sleep and next thing I know, I’m flying off in this blue portal thingy (same one I’m in as of writing) in a dark orb. By some stroke of luck I happened to have my backpack, emptied out for whatever reason, jacket, 3DS, and pillow with me. After getting over the initial shock, what did I do? Play some games, of course. _

_ Sometime during that whole affair, I got knocked unconscious. I don’t even know how, but I did. So I get sent out of that portal, something happens, and I’m laying on the ground in front of Kirby for some reason. Short talk later, I give him a candy bar, and I join him in journeying inside the Access Ark, which is planted right above us. We hopped on a few warp stars, then blasted inside. _

_ Up next is a whole lot of adventuring, which I don’t really want to go into detail on, because not much happened. I described them in the individual day entries (I think?), so go look at those if ya’ really wanna see them. _

_ Long story short, we headed towards the top of this thing and rested a couple times along the way. Oh, and before I forget, I found the tablet that I’m writing this on right next to where I got back up after entering this world. Anyways, we enter this digital world place and go through it. While we’re nearing the end of it, though, Kirby gets beat up really bad and Bandana Dee joins us. And I probably should’ve mentioned that he’d been helping us beforehand, but too late now. Apparently he was able to take control of a nearby Robobot Armor, which I wasn’t expecting. The three of us piled in and we were off to find a suitable rest location. _

_ One giant robot dude later and we made it back to the regular world. A long dash around a bunch of corridors later and we stopped in a storage room, thankfully no one else inside. I decided to just sit around while Bandana Dee tended to Kirby with supplies he got from... somewhere. Then followed a short chat between us about looking for other supplies and Bandana Dee left in search of stuff. Eventually he came back with a mattress from who knows where and we went to bed not long after. _

_ Next day, we get a little bit of rest, then head towards the main office of this whole place. Up there was where I met Susie for the first time, not in a particularly nice way. Looking back at the event, I’m now realizing what was actually going through my mind, which I didn’t know at the time. I’ll just let you figure out what that was, future me, since ya’ kinda did go through that. So anyways I get captured and the other two are caught off guard and we’re taken into a jail. _

_ The rest of the day flew by and we went to bed. The next morning, something happened, but I can’t exactly remember. And at that point there is a long gap in my memory. Three days worth, according to Bandana Dee. _

_ Next I know, he’s standing right in front of me, having just set me free of a chair, of all things. A short explanation later and we went in search of the other two, which had disappeared for whatever reason. Oh yeah, Gooey joined them while I was away. We went to bed after regrouping at last and waited till the next day to go back to the office.  _

_ When we were back over there, Gooey and I got captured by some jail cell and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was being carried off by two guards, but thankfully Gooey saved me. Un...thankfully, I was shrunk down immediately after. _

_ Gooey left me stranded there on the ground not much later. Everything looked hopeless, but then I noticed Susie walking down the corridor. I don’t know what was going through my mind, but I decided to hitch a ride on her and hopefully get some help. _

_ I was taken into what looked to be her personal quarters, where I got dropped off onto the floor. Not much later, she noticed me there, and to my total surprise, she placed her hand down in front of me and essentially asked for me to hop on. _

_ She set me down on a desk in one of her rooms after getting a box and a few other things I forgot. Then she decided to play with me a little. And I mean gently, like I was her pet or something. Though it sounds so weird to say it, that was actually a really nice experience. _

_ Bedtime finally came and she opened the box to reveal a miniature bed, among other things. I slept on it, on the nightstand next to her own bed. And then we both went to bed. _

_ Some time in the middle of the night, a bug flew up and landed directly on the bed. That would’ve been fine, if it wasn’t for the fact I was less than an inch tall at the moment. And this bug was a stubborn one, because it just stayed directly on top of me. But by some miracle, Susie returned in the nick of time and scared it off. She even decided to tuck the covers over me, which was comforting, I guess? _

_ The next day, we went through pretty much the same routine until I’m pretty sure I collapsed in exhaustion. Another long period of nothing I can remember and I’m suddenly taken off of a lab table and placed in the device she had been working on the past day. It gets turned on, smoke emerges, and I’m back to normal size! A quick rest later and she left for some “important affairs” according to her. When she returned, she let me ask a few questions, which I took up on. _

_ So now something that’s somewhat confusing to me. When I asked why she’d been so nice to me, she stammered a few times and sounded like she was about to cry. Even now I still don’t have an answer, and I don’t really expect to get one either. After that one I decided to try and distract her from that by asking if she could get me back home. She said that she could, but it might take some time to figure out how. By that point I had just about fully recovered, so she sent me on my way and clarified that I could return at any time. _

_ I managed to stumble into the others, luckily, and we went to get some more rest. That night, I just couldn’t fall asleep, so I got Gooey to show me back to Susie’s quarters to hopefully get some help in doing so. _

_ Apparently she already knew what I was thinking and shrunk me down again so I could sleep with her. By that I mean she held me in her hands against herself. And I dunno if this is “surprisingly” or not, but I was able to fall asleep after that. _

_ The next day rolled around and I woke up back with the others. Quick rest later and we’re heading back to the office for hopefully the last time. _

_ So I haven’t told anyone else what happened while I was with Susie, and I’m not sure what’s gonna go down in there either. Turns out I didn’t even get to find out because Gooey suffocated me before I got to see anything.  _ That  _ was certainly not expected. _

_ I get up to find her standing over me. She said she had news for me, but it would be best not to explain in the office, which was now only occupied by the two of us. She helped me up, but only for me to immediately fall over. She helped me up again, this time supporting me the whole ways. _

_ We headed back to her quarters, where she explained that she had already discovered a way for me to go back home. Hearing the news, I got a little disappointed that I didn’t get to at least say goodbye to the others, but at the very least she tried to comfort me with another go with the shrink ray. Which to be honest is really nice. _

_ When I get back to normal size, she shows me the PCD, as I’ve nicknamed it, the device that’ll let me return home. Problem is, it can’t bring me directly home so I have to go through a few random dimensions first before I can get back to mine. She showed me how to use it, explained that it needs these batteries to function, and updated my tablet to be able to find them. I gave it a go and managed to create a portal on my first try. _

_ Before I left, she gave me a hug and programmed the PCD to let me return so long as I have a spare battery to use. And with that, I hopped in the portal and got surrounded in the dark orb I’m in now. _

_ So what’s in store for me next? I’m hoping it won’t be something too dangerous. And now I’m seriously wishing I had asked for maybe something else to help, to protect myself maybe, but there’s no turning back now. _

_ I feel really stupid for saying this, but maybe, just maybe, Susie and I could... become friends, if I return?  _ If _ I return, that is. It’s a weird thing to wish for, I know, but she’s just so, so nice to me. _

_ I can’t really think of anything else to say besides that so... the end? _

_ ~Dan _


End file.
